


And So It Starts

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Man-Made [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutter realises Stephen's the love of his life, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Nick are very pleased to be back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Kristen_mara wanted Nick/Stephen set in my Man-Made series, so this takes place early in the series, originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

The sun was beating down on the two explorers, creating beads of sweat that careened down their bodies. Nick paused from his digging and took a moment to stare at Stephen whose wet T-shirt was sticking to his body but which he resolutely refused to remove.

Nick knew why of course. Stephen hated the scars on his body – both those that they could see and those they couldn’t. Nick and the others were just so grateful to have Stephen back, but Stephen still walked around as if he had erected an impenetrable barrier of guilt around himself. And none of them knew how to dismantle it.

Nick had briefly broached the subject with Abby and Connor, but they were just as clueless as he was. Jenny hadn’t known Stephen very well, or even at all, before his apparent death. And there was no way in hell he was going to discuss Stephen’s mental state with Lester.

Which just left him, trying to muddle his way through a relationship as usual.

Stephen paused to take a long drink of water, droplets escaping his mouth and running down his chin. Nick’s visceral reaction surprised him and he swallowed hard, forcing his gaze away from the younger man.

He couldn’t believe how blind he’d been all these years. How had he missed that Stephen had become the everything to him that Helen was supposed to be? Watching Stephen die had ripped his heart to shreds and still he hadn’t understood.

“Are you going to quit staring at me and help, anytime soon?” Stephen asked. He looked more amused than annoyed but his expression soon turned sombre as he indicated the dead soldier lying face down on the ground. “If Connor’s right, we only have thirty more minutes to get back and Sgt. Lee deserves a proper burial.”

Nick nodded, expression equally grave. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He picked up his shovel and began to help.

It didn’t take them long once they were working together, quickly settling into a familiar rhythm. Nick did his best not to let Stephen’s proximity affect him too much and Stephen did his best not to hope.

“Let’s go,” Stephen finally said and Nick followed without question, certain that Stephen would remember the way back to the anomaly.

They walked back in silence, Stephen casting furtive glances at Cutter the whole way. It wasn’t that unusual for Cutter to brood in silence but Stephen couldn’t help feel that he was the cause of it, which didn’t bode well for his future on the team.

“Is everything all right?” Stephen finally asked just before they stepped through the anomaly.

Nick shook his head as if it clearing it and then reached out to tentatively cup Stephen’s face in his hand. Stephen’s eyes widened but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Oh, Stephen,” Cutter murmured, thumb brushing dirt from Stephen’s cheek. “If I don’t spend the rest of my life telling you how glad I am you’re alive, you have my permission to hit me.” And before Stephen could respond Cutter was kissing him, pouring all the words he couldn’t begin to form into Stephen’s mouth, willing him to understand. Stephen responded slowly at first, then more passionately once he realised that this was real and not some fevered nightmare. Nick did want him.

They broke apart when they both needed air and when the intensity of the anomaly’s light began to dim.

“We should head back,” Stephen told Nick, gazes locked.

“Yes,” Nick replied. He reached forward awkwardly and took Stephen’s hand. “Together.”

And so they did.


End file.
